When We Interfered: The M&M Story
by Eloise J. Malfoy
Summary: "I'm sorry, I didn't know." "I understand. Come, dear daughter." Eloise and Mia. The M&Ms. Normal. But what if identities change? What if one girl was a Muggle, then Muggle-born, then Pureblood, then daughter of the world's DARKEST wizard? And on top of all that, a great friend of Harry Potter? Some people change too much. Also, please don't swear in reviews-I'm twelve. Thanks!
1. Flashback

**Ok guys, here it is-my exciting fic! I just wanted to say that chapter one is kind of a bit of a prologue, but not really. Please review and enjoy! Also, I'm making this chapter extra-long because it's a lot of time before the first year. REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

*FLASHBACK*

Eloise walked the corridors of her school, looking at artwork hanging, and girls going to the bathroom, listening to their teachers, scribbling notes, taking spelling tests, and all the other usual subjects like maths, religious studies and english. She sighed, wishing she were walking the halls of Hogwarts; the school and setting for most of the adventures in her favourite book series, Harry Potter.

She imagined many students hurrying around to their classes, eating their lunch over conversations in the Great Hall, and she could even imagine Snape teaching Potions. She longed to be walking to a Charms class, not to Japanese after a music lesson. The tune from the Greek piece was stuck in her head, and her finger throbbing from the amount of plucking she had done on her Double Bass.

Up, down-down, up down, down. Up, down-down, up down, down. Up, down-down, up down, down. It went in Eloise's head, and she pushed it away, making herself think about what homework her Japanese teacher had given out.

"Sayonara Sensei!" Her class said happily, glad to be going out to snack time.

"Sayonara Minasan!" she replied, but she looked annoyed with the class, obviously they had been talking a lot again, and Eloise just shook her head. She walked over to the teacher, and she handed her a sheet of cardboard, which had Japanese words and phrases on them, which had to be cut out and have the english meanings written on the back.

She would have rather had been in Potions with Snape taking points off her house than be going out to snack, she had to talk about a story she was writing, and her friend Mia wouldn't stop talking about it.

She got home that night, knowing that today was letter day-the day Harry Potter got his first letter that his Uncle Vernon had ripped. After her shower, she noticed on the stairs a sign that said "H" on the top, and "9 ¾" underneath. _Hogwarts Express! Platform 9 and ¾! _She thought, thinking about how strange it was, when her parents didn't know anything, and her sister kept on saying "Did you really put it there?" but Eloise always said the truth. Her sister demanded that she checked the letter box to see if anything was in there. Eloise tried to assure her that magic wasn't real, but her sister said to check the letter box anyway.

She walked up in the cold, wrapping her fake Gryffindor robe around her, shivering from the cold. She opened the lid of the letter box, and there was just an ad for a pizza place. "Told you!" Eloise said to her eight-year-old sister. She was eleven, and was really dying inside her, knowing that she would be stuck learning Japanese instead of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

She heard a screech, and saw an owl flying towards their house. She frowned. She never saw owls in her little suburb called Essendon in Victoria, Australia. But yet the owl came closer and closer, until it dropped something onto Eloise's head. Her sister had already left her, and she picked the package up from her head carefully.

_Miss Eloise Elphinstone,_

_The front garden, 56 Market Street_

_Essendon, VIC, Australia_

Said the front in green ink. "Oh my god! What the hell?"

Eloise ran inside and up into her room, ignoring the calls from her family, and ripped open the letter with the Hogwarts seal. She let the words sink into her mind. She was invited to Hogwarts School Of Wizardry and Witchcraft. "Oh my god." She said, and got ready to have a shower, putting the letter in her locked safe.

Ooo

Mia trudged back to her seat to get out her maths book. She was so bored since she already knew how to add fractions with different denominators. She thought about how much more fun class would be with her best friend Eloise, but she was in the other class. She desperately wanted to talk to Eloise about a story she was writing, no matter how much she knew that Eloise didn't want to. She also needed to know how she was going with their Muggle Quidditch uniforms. They had formed a Quidditch team, Mia being a beater and Eloise calling Seeker before she could say anything. They had other girls from their year, Eloise's sister as an extra and a girl called Claire's older sister. Eloise had also called designing the uniforms, so she had just gone with it.

Oh how she wished Harry Potter was real. All the fun the two of them could have. They had named themselves The M&Ms, her being the Blue one, Eloise being the orange one.

She went home, did her usual after-school jobs after a very long and boring day. She then went to soccer for her brother. It ended after many hours, and she had missed her contact time with Eloise. She saw an owl approaching her as the session ended, but it was holding two things. It dropped a letter in Mia's lap, and she saw writing in green ink, saying the address of the soccer practise. _Who knew? _She thought. _Hang on… Hogwarts? Oh my god!_ Mia stood up, wanting to tell everyone about her letter. But she then read that it was against the wizarding law to reveal magic to Muggles. Sighing, she pocketed the letter and walked to the car with her family.

Ooo

Eloise walked into school for her music rehearsal on Thursday morning, having spent Tuesday and Wednesday quiet about the letter. She wondered what she would do when she couldn't play her beloved Double Bass, see her friends and cuddle her dog. She pushed these thoughts aside as a school friend called Ruby approached her.

"Hey Eloise!" she said sleepily. Eloise couldn't help but smile at her tiredness.

"Hey Squirrel!" she replied good-naturedly. She had been nicknamed "Squirrel" after everyone learnt her obsession for the animals.

"Antarctic Squirrel," she laughed. Eloise sighed. She was very close to Ruby and her obsession for Squirrels. Because she was blonde, a white Squirrel (or Antarctic Squirrel) was her nickname between the two. They walked into the room that they held rehearsals in, and Ruby started to unpack her Viola. It was a string group; Junior Chamber Strings. They were playing a miserable song, bringing Eloise's unhappy thoughts back. But she pushed them away when they were about to finish, and started sight-reading an action piece.

She walked into class after rehearsal and was told that they would be having an incursion where they had to programme robots, Lego robots, to be exact. Eloise was excited to do the activity, and she quickly got Mia and two of her other friends, Anne and Elena in a group with her. But the real fun started when they had to name the robots…

Ooo

"That's an awesome name!" Mia exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Eloise replied.

"No! Not Draco!" Elena whined.

"Too bad!" Eloise said, giggling and pressing the 'next' button on her laptop. Elena sighed, and Anne just looked away while rolling her eyes. Mia knew what she was thinking, and told her not to.

"Anne," Anne sighed an identical sigh to Elena's. Mia laughed when Eloise said that she had made their robot, Draco, run around in a heart shape. Mia knew very well that Eloise liked Draco Malfoy, even though he was a fictional character. Or so Eloise thought… But Mia and Eloise were the only two people who knew she liked Harry. Maybe she could get with his son… if he had one.

She pushed all thoughts of Harry Potter out of her mind as Eloise let out a huge gasp for air after Draco had ended his heart at her feet. She blushed, and Mia felt herself smirking. What would she do if she knew he existed?

They made Draco do a pathetic Nut Bush dance and a really out of time Hokey Pokey. They watched as one pair, the giggling girls Kairo and Louisa as they showed how they had made the shaking part in the Hokey Pokey. It was very amusing, and everyone laughed. The teacher even filmed it! Mia desperately wanted her robot to be filmed. Her favourite part was when they made him (or it) say hello and goodbye.

But finally, the incursion ended, and they had to say goodbye to their robot.

"Goodbye Draco!" Eloise said sadly, stroking the robot.

Ooo

"August 31! Finally!" Eloise exclaimed. "Come on, mum! Let's go!"

Eloise's mum had tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you," Eloise told her mum that she would too and that she promised to write to her every weekend about what had happened.

The plane ride was boring, but she went to Diagon Alley with her mum and got her stuff. It looked just like it did in her imagination and the movies. She left her wand until the end, and the third wand she tried was the one she would use forever. _I have my own wand. I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm a witch, _Eloise thought excitedly. Her mum was a Muggle so she couldn't get through to platform 9 ¾ , so she left Eloise at King's Cross Station.

"Love you, see you at Christmas!" she said sadly.

"Bye mum. See you at Christmas!" Eloise replied, hugging her mum. "I'll be fine." She added, and her mum nodded.

She walked through the barrier, and onto platform 9 ¾. The engine of the Hogwarts Express was steaming and people were buzzing about. She loaded her trunk, new snowy owl and bag with robes inside onto the train, keeping her robes and iPod touch in her hand and pocket. She sat down in a compartment when another girl walked into it.

"Eloise?" the girl asked. Eloise pulled down her hood, and so did the mystery girl.

"Mia? Oh my god! You too?" Mia nodded. She sat down next to Eloise, and a red-headed Gryffindor boy with a shiny prefect badge came in.

"Sorry, this is a prefect only compartment. There are some more down there." Eloise breathed in, realising who the prefect was. She and Mia took their stuff and went to look for another compartment.

They walked down the carriage, all loaded with prefects. They got into another carriage and looked into the first compartment. Eloise turned back as soon as she had looked into the compartment.

"Mia? Is that who I think it is?" Mia turned back and nodded. "Well, in the story everywhere else was full, so… we have to go in." Eloise's eyes widened. They turned and knocked on the compartment door. Mia saved Eloise from stuttering by speaking.

"Um, would you mind? Everywhere else is full." The two boys inside the compartment shook their heads.

"It is fine." said the boy who lived. "Bertie Bott's?" he offered. Both girls shook their heads.

"Unless there's a chocolate flavour..." both girls said in unison. Ronald Weasley picked out a small plastic bag.

"I save every one of them, take one." He offered Eloise and Mia a bean, and they both took one, popping them inside their mouths.

"Mmm…" Mia said, and Eloise spoke up.

"You're Harry Potter." Harry nodded. "And you're Ron Weasley." Ron nodded slowly.

"How did you know that?" Eloise started to stutter.

"I-I just… I-I just k-knew."

Eloise looked at Mia as she rolled her eyes. Eloise had never been good at talking to strangers, or anybody a bit famous-ish. She leant towards Mia and spoke into her ear.

"What's it like sitting across from him, huh?" she whispered.

"Like I've been shoved in one of my best dreams." Mia whispered back, and Eloise smirked. Harry looked at her uncertainly, and she smiled at him. "Don't smile at him!" Mia hissed quietly into her ear. Eloise smirked again.

"Why can't I be nice around the boy who wouldn't die?"

"Boy who lived, Eloise." Mia hissed. "Boy who…"

"Wouldn't die! If he had died we wouldn't be in such a big mess. There would be no 'big war'. It would be a minor war." Eloise looked at Mia seriously. "Trust me, I'm not lying. I'm so obsessed that I know every important detail, but I'm still working on memorising the mini ones…"

"Can you please stop whispering, it's a bit… disturbing."

"Sorry!" Mia said. "We'll talk normally now." She raised an eyebrow at Eloise. "Won't we, Eloise?"

Eloise rolled her eyes, but then smiled at the pure-blood and the boy who lived. "Of course, Mia. Because I follow every order you send my way."

"Sorry about her," Mia said, directed more at Harry than Ron. "She's got a…" she looked at Eloise, who was looking out the window and humming a tune. "Mental disorder."

"I do not! I'm just like Luna!"

"Luna?" Ron questioned.

"Girl in Rav-first year, like us. She does this kind of thing."

"So," Mia said, and Eloise knew she didn't want to have this argument… again. "What house do you want to get into?" Harry answered first.

"I don't know."

"I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, but then I would have high expectations. Not Hufflepuff, that's like where all the droobs go. I'm definitely not going to tolerate being in Slytherin, so I guess I'd go in Gryffindor. The only thing I'm scared of is spiders, so I guess that would be the place for me."

"You'd both be good in Gryffindor! I would be surprised if you both weren't." Eloise added. "Mia?"

"I think Gryffindor."

"I want to be in Ravenclaw! I absolutely love blue, I consider myself smart, and then I wouldn't be with any 'droobs' either, no way would I be in Slytherin, but Gryffindor doesn't really catch my eye." Eloise stated matter-of-factly.

I girl opened the compartment. But not just any girl. I bushy brunette with honey-brown eyes called Hermione Granger. "Has anyone seen a toad?" she sighed. "A boy named Neville's lost one." Eloise resumed her smirk.

"No, but I know where it is. Neville's toad is in a compartment with people called Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Blaise Zabini. They're not being particularly nice to it, either."

Hermione thanked Eloise, and left to tell Neville and get the toad from the people in that compartment. "How did you know that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well," Eloise looked at Mia. "Should we tell?" Mia nodded.

"We may as well."

"Ok. Your lives are like a prophecy. They were made into a book series. We can change everything, make things go better for you. That's how I knew. I read the books. Actually, I was quite interested in your first adventure at Halloween. Until I read about the stupid weed thing that hates fire, sunlight and warmth. By the way, you should get to know Hermione, the girl who was just here. She'll be a great help to the both of you."

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed. "What house will I be in?"

"Gryffindor."

"What about Harry?"

"Gryffindor."

"Um… what are their names? Oh, right. Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle?"

"All Slytherin. But Blaise is meant to pretty un-Slytherin like."

"And," Mia said. "She likes one of them."

"Mia!" Mia smiled sweetly.

"Come on, if we are going to be their friends, which we should,"

"Yeah, because you like one of them!" Ron turned away.

"They should know if you are falling for a Slytherin."

"There is nothing wrong with him! Okay, maybe a bit. But he's still awesome." Eloise looked out the window dreamily.

"I'll be fine with it unless she's falling for a Malfoy." Eloise blushed. "Oh hell." Ron muttered. Eloise smirked to herself. Ron looked her strangely. "Look out or you'll be in Slytherin too."

"Oh, come on. I've got no cunning. I find it very hard to be rude, unless it's to Mia."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well," Eloise stated. "She told 15 Muggles that I like Draco Malfoy. And this random dude called me Mrs Malfoy. But I'm eleven!" Eloise shook her head. "I wish the Unforgivable curses weren't unforgivable."

Mia rolled her eyes, in sync with Harry and Ron. Soon the train ride ended, and they got off, having changed into their first-year robes half way through the trip. Mia and Ron fell asleep, and Eloise and Harry had an engaging chat about Muggles.

Ooo

"Harry? Harry Potter?" The Great Hall went silent, but was soon followed by whispers. Harry walked timidly to the Sorting Hat. It was placed on his head, and after a few minutes, it yelled Gryffindor. He walked towards the cheering Gryffindor table, and sat next to Ron.

"Draco Malfoy?" McGonagall asked. Draco walked confidently up to the Sorting Hat, which said Slytherin before it had properly touched his head. Ron looked at Harry disdainfully, just like Eloise had imagined and the movies had shown. Draco smiled at Eloise on his way to the Slytherin table, and Eloise turned to hide the small blush that was threatening to spread on her cheeks.

"Eloise Elphinstone?" McGonagall asked, and Eloise walked up, almost as confidently as Draco. It did the same thing to her; used half a second to decide. But she was placed in a different house.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled, just as it had done for Mia.


	2. Who am I?

**I don't really have anything to say except enjoy and please review. Please check out my other stories if you have time. Tell me if you want chapters to stay the same length and come once a fortnight, or shorter chapters that come twice a week. I won't update until I have a CLEAR answer. That means more than two people have to vote; not including the Blue M&M. Bye!**

CHAPTER 2

Eloise sat down next to Mia on the Ravenclaw table, smiling widely. "So, you really are a Ravenclaw girl after all." Eloise poked her tongue out at Mia. Mia just laughed. "I'm in Ravenclaw too!" Eloise rolled her eyes, but was still smiling.

"I can see that." The Sorting Hat finished the ceremony by singing the year's song again. Dumbledore started the feast, and food magically appeared on their plates. Mia grabbed a few small things and put them on her plate, but Eloise took a little of everything. Mia explained that she was waiting for dessert.

"…Because I heard that there M&Ms in the cake." She said. Eloise rolled her eyes again.

"Seriously, Mia." She muttered, and looked at the surrounding tables. At the Gryffindor table Nearly Headless Nick had popped up in the middle of a turkey, putting a look of horror on Ron's face. He was meant to be in Gryffindor, but he wasn't exactly brave. Eloise almost laughed to herself, but ended up laughing to the whole of the Ravenclaw table because Mia was complaining about the lack of M&Ms. Everyone laughed, though a few purebloods didn't know what M&Ms were.

"They are small chocolates with a coloured coating on the outside with the letter 'm' engraved on. Quite nice, actually. But way too addictive!" Eloise explained. Mia crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, causing Eloise to roll her eyes yet again. "Honestly, Mia. Dessert should come right about… now!" As she finished, the food disappeared and was replaced by cakes, ice-cream and biscuits. Mia instantly went for a blue circular cake with a white 'm' on top.

"M&Ms! Finally!" Mia exclaimed. "It's even blue!" Eloise looked down the table and saw identical cakes every few people. There were red ones for Gryffindor, yellow for Hufflepuff, and green for Slytherin. She rolled her eyes again, knowing that if Mia kept this up, her eyes would be stinging from rolling them so much. And that was exactly what happened.

*FLASHBACK END*

Eloise trudged up to her dorm with me, from the Ravenclaw common room. "Mia! I can't believe it! You got him…why can't I get _my _dude? Is it 'cause we are Muggle-borns? Screw that! I hate my life!"

"Forget about him. Simple."

Eloise grumbled angrily and loudly. "Mimi! I can't just forget about him! He is like, in the same building!"

I scowled at her. "Don't call me Mimi." Eloise leant against the circular stone wall of Ravenclaw tower and sighed, scowling as well.

"Then don't call me Elle. I hate it."

"I hate Mimi worse." I argued, even though I had no proof. Eloise shook her head with a look of mock-disappointment on her face.

"As if." She said, then walked to her four-poster bed and sat on it, drawing the curtains around her. "I just can't forget about him." She said through the curtains. I sighed, and soon I heard her fall asleep.

I'm so glad I made friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I totally changed things for the better with Eloise. The Philosopher's Stone was taken care of and Ginny was never taken into the Chamber of Secrets. We even saved Sirius Black early! Well, me and Eloise. But really, she's the big fan here. I can't believe she's kept it a secret for four whole years that she is the biggest fan ever.

"Morning." I heard from Eloise's bed, and replied with a simple repeat of what she said. I got dressed quickly and walked down to breakfast with her. A couple of days ago, the first task had been done. Harry was prepared and we had already told him not to let Cedric grab the cup-or anyone, for that matter. We both knew that people would start asking people to go to the Yule Ball-yesterday we were told about it. We sat down at the Ravenclaw table and I buttered some toast, eager to get to lunch time, when the asking would be at its peak.

"Mia!" Eloise whispered to me, and I looked up at her. She was sitting across from me. I gave her a questioning look, and she went on. "There's a certain raven-haired Gryffindor boy with glasses walking up behind you." She whispered, and looked up behind me. I turned, knowing exactly who it was.

"Harry?" I asked, and he gulped.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe… maybe you wanted to go to the ball with me?" I smiled warmly, and stood up and hugged him.

"Yes!" I said into his ear, and he laughed. "I would love to!" He smiled at me, saying he would see me later. I turned back to Eloise after he walked off, and saw a group of people walk up behind her. I looked up at the approaching Slytherins worriedly. Eloise looked at me, clearly puzzled, and I whispered, "Slytherins." I couldn't tell if she was happy or not.

"Oh look, two Mudbloods having a little chat. What's it about, Muggle sweets?" Pansy sneered, earning a couple of laughs from the Slytherins. Oh god, I hated those Slytherins. So full of themselves. I really have no idea what Eloise sees in Malfoy. Cold-hearted, spoilt, stupid, annoying, full-of-himself Draco Malfoy.

"Honestly, Mudblood. M&Ms? What kind of Mudblood are you?" Millicent Bulstrode sneered, just like Pansy. Anger boiled up inside me, and I scowled and got up, picking up my books to get to class. I checked my guitar key ring watch for the time. I kept walking to class. Double Potions with the Slytherins. They used to have it with the Gryffindors, but there was too much squabbling.

I heard footsteps behind me, running ones. I naturally looked behind me. I wish I hadn't. Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and a guy called Blaise Zabini were running after me. I started to run, trying to get away. But after a few minutes, they cornered me.

"Don't bother running, Mudblood." Malfoy spat in my face, and I cringed. He motioned for his 'friends' to leave, then pointed to a nearby book. "Grab it on three, Mudblood." He snarled. "One…. Two…...Three!" We both grasped the book, and I fell on my back in a heap.

***Eloise's POV***

Where had Mia gone? I was worried because she wasn't at Potions, and neither was Draco. But he was at the next class, and Mia was still missing. She didn't come back at all that night. I was super worried. But the next day I understood.

I drew a picture at breakfast that morning. It was of my younger childhood when my mum gave me small bracelet that was black woven cotton with a charm with the phrase 'I believe' inscribed onto the silver coloured charm in black. The picture was of my mum and she was saying "I believe." I saw none other than the Slytherin group coming towards me-Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne Greengrass and of course, Draco. Draco Malfoy. God, if anyone other than Mia knew about my secret, I would die. I mean, a Muggle-born witch with a crush on a pureblood, a Malfoy nonetheless. I quickly scribbled over my drawing and looked up at those cold-hearted Slytherins. Well, most of them were cold-hearted. There was one I knew wasn't so mean-it had to be an act. Or had my foolish dreams been getting to my head? No, it's all an act. I told myself. His father is the evil one. They looked down on me, and I knew what was coming. "Filthy little Mudblood." They all snarled, except the one person I was hoping wouldn't. He pushed them away and told them that he would be back later.

"Come with me." He said, and I frowned. What kind of sick trick is he trying to pull on me now? He grasped my arm and growled, "I said, come with me!" Shaking, I let him take me outside the Great Hall, and push me to the wall.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, then he summoned a port key, which took us to some kind of dark mansion. I was scared to death as Voldemort stepped towards me from the shadows.

And then Voldemort told me. No, I'm not a Mudblood. I'm not who I thought I was. My real name was Eloise Slytherin.


	3. Living the New Life

**Hi everyone! I'm back and ready to write… after a crisis with one Ashlyn Malfoy. But that's all sorted now, and I know the last cliff hanger was okay, but not the best, I'm putting a better one at the end of this chappie! Enjoy people, and review… or else I might stop writing. Constructive criticism is okay, but not harsh, all out, 'this is horrible' stuff. And I've read stories with heaps of reviews, but none of mine have many. So here's the deal. I'll write a chapter for every 10 reviews. And little miss Blue M&M, only one review per chapter of yours will be counted. Ok? Thanks all the people that reviewed! And now I'll stop chattering, as I have already written over 100 words on this Author Note. ENJOY AND READ AND REVIEW! **

Chapter 3: Living the New Life

Mia's POV:

"Let me GO!" I screamed, but those two death eaters still held onto me, while a third was binding my arms. I knew just the perfect escape. "I-I need to…"

"Save it. You don't join, you don't get freedom. You get to go back to that school, but under our supervision. You don't…" I cut the death eater from his rant.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." That angered him, and soon, I was under the Cruciatus curse. Soon being a millisecond. He took the curse off me, and I felt something jabbing into my back. That's when I realised he had put a tracker-like the suppressors in our much-loved series _The Phoenix Files _in me while I was struggling.

"Now go to your stupid school. I got my eye on you." The death eater made a gesture from me, to his eyes, then turned and walked away. The other two dragged me to a port-key, which I happily grabbed, and fell into the Great Hall with. I hurried off to the Ravenclaw common room, quickly muttering the password, then running up to my dorm. I definitely needed a good rest from those passing events.

Me… The Blue M&M? The best friend of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and not to mention her all-time best friend, Eloise? The girl who was obsessed with M&Ms, rock music and Minecraft? How could my last name be such filth? I could just imagine the look of horror on Eloise's face when I told her. And the others-Harry himself! I would lose friendship with all four! Who, other than Slytherins and deranged people would want to be friends with Mia Slytherin, direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin? I sobbed into my pillow, wishing it all to be a dream.

I heard the door creak open, and looked up. That's when I saw Eloise. "Hi," I said, and she copied my greeting, a big grin on her face. "What's gotten you so happy?" I asked, and she just grinned wider.

"What's gotten you so sad?" I sighed, and started to wipe away my tears.

"Because… the Slytherins cornered me, then took me to V-Voldemort, and I found out I'm not a Muggle-born. My last name is S-Slytherin." I was prepared for the worst, but Eloise just frowned.

"How is that making you sad, dear sister?" I opened my mouth in shock, and she grinned again.

"Yeah, I'm happy for the same reason you are sad. We're sisters, but you seemed horrified at being a Slytherin. But for me… I'll just show you." She stopped speaking, and lifted up her left sleeve. There, right before my eyes, was a very bright (not bright, just not dull) black Dark Mark. I clapped my hand over my mouth and screamed into it.

**Ok, this chapter was short, but I really wanted to end it there. Suspense. Also, I forgot to say about the review thing… bad reviews don't count, and only one review per person is counted, okay? Hope you liked it. Also, soon there will be an add on YouTube for this story, just like I did for The Extra Malfoy. Also, with the 'Phoenix Files' thing… I just had to include that awesome series somehow! Had a lot of fun writing this. Now I'll just do some stuff on the trailer until ten reviews are up… adios, amigos!**

**Love that… **


	4. Mistakes Really Can Cause Evil Plans

**Hi everybody! Just thought that maybe someone might've wanted a recap on the last chapter at the start of the next one…? Also, michal613, your review made me cry with joy. Also to misty345-Phoenix Files totally DOES rule, you are right there. I am so happy with all the reviews that I've been getting, that I'm letting ONE chapter off early. Thanks for those reviews, and I'm glad you like it. And now, I bring you chapter 4 of When We Interfered: The M&M Story! **

Chapter Four-four-four-four

Mia's POV

"Traitor!" I yelled, and pushed Eloise out of my room. "You filthy little good-for-nothing…" Eloise had pulled her sleeve down by now, and Luna Lovegood had walked in on my name-calling.

"Mia, what is this about?" she asked, and I pointed my finger at Eloise.

"Her… she is…a," I started, and cleared my throat, before yelling, "DEATH EATER!" Luna just looked at me strangely, and started ranting about how that was impossible, and silly, until I ran to Eloise and ripped her robe off, then pulled her sleeve up, even though she struggled against me. Sure enough, a slightly rippling Dark Mark floated on her arm. She pushed me away and shoved her sleeve back in place, fixing her robe over her shoulders. She glared at me, then ran away.

"Oh my, we must tell Dumbledore!" Luna said in her dreamy, out-of-this-world voice. I nodded, and we ran to the office. I knew Dumbledore's password was some kind of Muggle candy, so I tried a few.

"M&Ms." I said first, but no luck. I tried his favourite. "Sherbet Lemon." Nothing again. I thought really hard, trying with all my might to remember what his password was in the fourth book. "Fairy Floss?" I asked myself aloud, which ended up moving the Gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office and ran in. I started the story from the very beginning, when the Slytherins cornered me roughly.

"… then Luna came in, and I told her about Eloise. That little girl… the female ferret." I knew that would've offended Eloise, had I said it to her face. I suddenly felt pain worse than I ever had, and fell to the floor with screams. I knew it was the dark magic within the chip inside my body that the Death Eaters had placed. I screamed once more, then blacked out from the pain.

***Eloise's POV***

I ran away from Mia and Luna, frightened that they would start hexing me. I knew that they would tell Dumbledore right away, and we would probably have to be re-sorted under different names. I ran to the only place I knew I would be alone-the Room of Requirement. I slowed down when I got to the door and paced past it, thinking 'a place to think, a place to think'. I looked up to see a large double door, made of oak wood. I pushed it open and walked inside, seeing a beanbag to sit on.

I sat down and put my head in my hands, wondering to myself why I showed Mia my mark. _She thinks I'm some kind of twisted person who is so mentally disordered that I have to change sides of a war that could change our lives. I am such a retard in her eyes, _I thought. I was stupid to have thought she wouldn't blow up when I showed her. I was a Death Eater, but had managed to befriend Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. A Muggle-born. I started feeling wet tears on my hands, and realised I was crying. I was so stupid! I was going to be expelled, torn from my home, shoved in Azkaban, if I didn't get lucky with Dumbledore.

"What are you doing here?" said a familiar voice, only familiar a tiny bit. Who was it? I looked up, tears still staining my face. I was met with pools of grey, and leant back, surprised. As more of the person came into view, blond hair reached my vision.

"None of your…" I started.

"Your crying, Slytherin. Why?"

"I-I showed my s-sister the m-mark. She's going to tell Dumbledore and everything. I-I don't know what to do." Draco Malfoy scoffed.

"Go with it, Slytherin. I have one too," He pulled up his sleeve, showing a Dark Mark that floated in time with mine. "See? Dumbledore knows about mine, but he has let me stay. Just go with it, Slytherin…" he paused, thinking. "That sounds so weird. I'm a Slytherin, but I'm not. And you're not a Slytherin… but you are." He shook his head. "That's too confusing."

"Oh, Malfoy. Come on. As if Dumbledore let you stay here without being threatened and paid by your dad. Seriously, I wasn't put in Ravenclaw for nothing, Malfoy."

"Draco." He corrected. I raised an eyebrow.

"First name basis now, huh?" He smirked at me. I walked towards the door, ready to face Mia-no, my sister- and whatever insults she could throw at me.

"Wait!" I turned around and saw another door. The entrance door. Since you always go through a different door to hide yourself, I didn't bother looking there. Closing the door, was Mia.

"Well, well. Ferret and ferret together in the RoR. How cute! Too bad you absolute real ferrets are caught. Death Eaters." She opened the door just a crack and called. "In here, Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore opened the door fully and stepped through, with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. 'Oh, god. They all hate me now.' I thought to myself, and saw six glaring faces. Dumbledore was the only non-glarer and just had a look of disappointment. I knew exactly what to do, and my tear-stained face only made it better.

"Oh, oh Dumbledore!" I made a sobbing noise, and forced tears down my face. "T-they forced me! They threatened me, and Crucioed me and I was just too weak! And Mia, I was happy because I'm a pureblood! But… the pain… it was…" I collapsed on the ground, shading my face with my hands, crying like a baby. Thank god Draco went along with it.

"Come _on, _you are such a cry-baby. You can't even-!" he snapped, but Ron butted in.

"Give her a break, Malfoy. It's a lot to take in for her. And to be Crucioed… poor girl." Ron walked to my side and started hugging me. I really had no choice but to hug him back. But then Harry and Hermione were there as well, and they wanted to calm me as well. After them, Ginny and Luna came over, then Dumbledore followed. But Mia never came.

"Traitor," she whispered, and left. I really cried, after she left. It hurt so bad. I cried into Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna's arms for real.

"I've never heard something so… so hurtful!" I sobbed. I blacked out from the mental pain, and woke in the Hospital Wing, just as Hermione sat next to the bed, but I pretended to be asleep.

"I am so sorry, Eloise. This is so bad… I could never had imagined it. I sound so stupid, talking to an unconscious friend. But I don't care, you know that? I love you just like a sister, a better one than Mia could ever be. I can't believe her." I heard a small sniffle from Hermione.

"It's okay, 'Mione. She'll wake soon enough." Ron said, soothing her.

"But… but what if she can't live with the Death Eaters?"

"She'll… she can… uh…"

"I know!" It was Ginny this time. "She can be a," she tuned her voice to a lower key, and whispered, "Spy for us."

It was then that I opened my eyes, to see all three of their heads leaning over me, talking. "Eloise!" they chorused.

"Eloise!" Hermione repeated, hugging me. "We were so worried, and we just came up with a great idea for you-become a spy!"

I smiled, then Ginny took over all speech. "And the reason Harry isn't here is because Madam Pomfrey said there were too many people."

"I'm here now!" Harry said. Mia was hanging off his arm, looking lovingly at him. But when she saw me, she scowled deeply.

"Hey, sis!" I exclaimed cheerfully. And then her fist collided with my face.

**I'm really proud of this chapter, and I'm letting it out with only 7 out of 10 reviews. Love you guys! But I have a small suspicion that 'WHOOOOOO' (however many 'o's) is Mia. YES! The Blue M&M-The second imagination for this story-is in fact Mia from the story! And she is a girl. So, until next time, Sayonara! (Japanese goodbye) **


	5. Resorted

**Konichiwa Minasan! (Hello everyone in Japanese) I haven't got many hits yet-only just over a hundred. It makes me sad, because I would usually have 500-700 hits by now. So could all my great viewers (and reviewers) tell your friends about this! I might stop writing, because not that many people like it and read it. **

**Thanks to all my great reviewers-every time I get one I feel happy for the rest of the day. You rock, reviewers! Also, this chapter I can't hold in. I can't wait for reviews. Also, I'm going away on Tuesday, so don't expect another chapter after the weekend for a couple of weeks, okay? LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**So now, I bring you chapter FiVe! Enjoy!**

Chapter FiVe

***Last Time***

I smiled, then Ginny took over all speech. "And the reason Harry isn't here is because Madam Pomfrey said there were too many people."

"I'm here now!" Harry said. Mia was hanging off his arm, looking lovingly at him. But when she saw me, she scowled deeply.

"Hey, sis!" I exclaimed cheerfully. And then her fist collided with my face.

***Now***Mia's POV***

I felt so good when I punched her. She looked back at me in surprise, clutching her nose and groaning. It felt so right to cause her pain.

"Mia!" the Golden Trio, Ginny and Luna yelled in unison.

"She deserved it," I turned to her and leaned in on her half covered face. "Go to hell, be a Slytherin. Forget you were my friend or sister. I never want to see you again!" I whispered, so only she could hear. The little female-ferret burst into tears, and the Golden Trio went all 'oh my gosh! Are you okay?' over her. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Tarquinio! Have you just punched a friend and classmate of yours, who was already in the Hospital Wing?" The ruddy healer called McGonagall.

"She deserved it, professor! She's a Death Eater and is lying about it! I saw the Mark myself!" McGonagall gave me detention for a whole week and an extra foot on my Transfiguration essay. I inwardly groaned, and was sent to my common room. But Snape was told too, and he took fifty points away from Ravenclaw! Oh, and then he said that our name change would have to get us resorted. Damn this world! I would've rather been a MUGGLE!

I slumped down on a couch in the common room, and fell asleep in seconds. I felt a poke on my shoulder, and turned to snap, when I saw Luna. "Oh, hi Luna."

"It's dinner time, Mia! And they are apparently having those round chocolate things you obsess over."

"Ok!" I said, getting up. It wasn't very often that M&Ms were supplied at a meal, so I ran to grab a seat, especially to get one away from my so-called sister, the female-ferret.

***Eloise's POV***

Dumbledore got out the Sorting Hat to resort me and Mia, and we walked up to the front of all of Hogwarts, glaring daggers at each other. I saw the Golden Trio, Ginny and Luna all giving me 'good luck's. I smiled at them, and Professor McGonagall called Mia up first.

"Slytherin, Mia." She said, and Mia walked up to the Sorting Hat. It sat on her head for a while, deciding. Finally, it yelled its' answer.

"Ravenclaw!" she hopped down, and sat where I was before. I glared at her once more, before walking up to the hat myself.

"Hmm… I see what I didn't before. You do have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, but this change has given you some more Gryffindor bravery, but you are the opposite of a Hufflepuff-you will not be loyal to Voldemort, I can see. And then, you have the cunning of a Slytherin. Well, that is your name after all. But this is more… strong. It is stronger than your intelligence and bravery. And that's my decision." I breathed heavily, knowing what was coming next.

"Slytherin!" _Oh my god! I'm a Slytherin! The house I hated for years! And I am one! Oh my god!_

I shook as I moved towards the Slytherin table. When the Sorting Hat yelled my new house, my robes changed from blue with the Ravenclaw crest, to green with the Slytherin one. I didn't know where to sit, so I sat next to Draco.

"I knew it! I told you she was a Death Eater!" Mia screamed, just getting herself a load of detention. She sulked.

I looked at Draco, pleading for help, and he pulled me close with his arm and whispered "It's okay, it's okay." Pansy stupid Parkinson glared at me from my left, since Draco was on my right. They _were _sitting next to each other, Pansy hanging off Draco, and he looked really irritated.

She pulled me to her and whispered in my ear, "Draco's mine, don't you dare do anything to steal him from me!"

"Pansy," a boy across from the ol' pug-face rolled his eyes. "Get over it! He doesn't like you and he never will-not even the strongest of love potions can make him! And I'm serious." The boy was Italian, and looked somewhat familiar.

"Blaise! That's not true!" That's it-Blaise Zabini! He rolled his eyes again and looked at me.

"Hi, my name's Bl…"

"Blaise Zabini. I know." I said. He looked at me, and I shook my head in a 'don't worry about it' way.

"And I'm Theo Nott."

"Daphne Greengrass."

"And my name is Draco Malfoy!" Draco said, and I laughed. A lot. "Apparently, you are under a glamour charm." I felt a tingle. "Much better," he muttered, and I looked down at myself.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" Blaise said. I gasped-I wasn't so pale anymore and my body wasn't so big like it used to be-I used to be way too tall. Draco pulled out a mirror, and I almost laughed again. Draco Malfoy carried a mirror around in his robe pocket-that story was priceless. He showed me my face in it and I gasped again, clapping a hand over my mouth.

No acne! Finally, it was gone! I had suffered a lot from acne, and now it was gone. My hair wasn't blonde anymore, it was a sleek black, going all the way to the small of my back.

"Wow!" I said, and the male Slytherin population looked at me like I was some kind of superstar, and the girls all looked at me with jealousy. I looked over at Mia, who had seen it all. I smirked at her, then Draco, pulled me in for a hug. Strange.

"So… now that you're not a Mudblood, and I can ask without my father crucioing me, " he said. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" I gasped for the third time, and nodded a lot. He hugged me closer, and I looked at Mia. She had a horrified expression on her face. I gave her a look that said, 'I got my dude, and where are you? Not even on the same table!' Before I knew it, though, ol' pug-face had her wand out and cursed me. But not just any curse. _The _curse.

" CRUCIO!"


	6. Cliffie on EXTRA CHANGE! I'm so evil! Ha

**Stayed up to write this for you… leaving to Thailand tomorrow for 12 days, so I'm making this as long as possible. Happy Holidays for all those who have them in a week or two. And bye for around two weeks. And, by the way, MAJOR CLIFFIE! Mwa ha ha ha! You'll find out my interesting plot in two weeks time, I promise. FEELING SO EVIL RIGHT NOW I COULD LAUGH MY HEAD OFF! AND MIA, I KNOW WE DIDN'T TALK THIS THROUGH AND EVERYTHING BUT IT'S A GREAT IDEA THAT I CAN'T TELL YOU ABOUT… and you don't see me for another month. Hee hee!**

Chapter… is it 6? Yep.

***Mia's POV***

Yes, I heard the curse. I heard the scream. Pansy Parkinson just Crucioed my sister. I walked out of the Great Hall, covering my ears. Whatever. She'd live through it and I knew it. I ran up to the Ravenclaw common room, muttering the password and bounding up to my dorm. That she moved out of. I fell asleep after a few minutes of calming down from running-I was puffed and tired.

Before then, I thought a few things. I knew that people would be thinking about how awful I was for leaving my new sister-twin-under the Cruciatus curse, to get some sleep. I didn't give any care to the matter-she was a traitor and that's really all there was to it. She probably deserved it… maybe. I felt a pang of guilt flow through me… a Cruciatus curse in the Great Hall, from a so-called fellow house member and class mate just after being sorted into that house. She was cuddling up to Malfoy a bit though… and when we changed, that was just awful. I grew taller and my skin tanned a tiny bit more. My hair stayed the same, except it lengthened a little. A lot… down my back until the small of it. The whole table gasped. Maybe it was that she looked better than the slut as well. Wait-what I was I thinking about. I finally fell asleep.

But I woke up a few hours later, to hear loud talking from the common room. It was all rumours about my sister's reaction. I suddenly felt a bit of over-protectiveness when I listened to the conversations.

"Did you see her face? It was all… scary!"

"I can't believe she lived through it!"

"The little ferret-girl deserved it!"

"Yeah, if only she got the other ferret on the curse too."

"Parkinson's going to go to Azkaban."

"I, personally, think it would have been better if she didn't live through it."

I decided to stop it. The first years gossiped about it, and everyone was too-even the seventh years! "That's my sister you are gossiping about!"

"Look at this-the sister of the victim is defending her-when she didn't even stay to help! She just left. That was just sad," A seventh year sneered. I decided to bring out my Little Miss Punch-the-face personality. I walked up to the seventh year, who was a bit small for her age. I did a Hermione Granger move on her where I pointed my wand at her throat and she gulped, so I put it back. She sighed with relief, then I punched her square in the face. I raised my eyebrows and pulled them down quickly, then ran back to my room to get some more sleep. The talking stopped straight after the punch, and I knew that no matter what, I would get detention. No matter how much I denied it with my brilliant acting skills.

***Eloise's POV***

I screamed repeatedly, the pain getting worse by the second. And everyone was too scared to do anything about it. Pansy's face was red and she seemed to be having a lot of fun torturing me. After around thirty seconds, Dumbledore stopped her. He flooed her away and I sat there, panting and crying. There really wasn't any way to describe the pain. It was hardly bearable. I saw many faces above me, but everything was blurring.

Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, McGonagall, Flitwick, and even Snape! They blurred even more, and I blacked out from the pain.

I groaned, and slowly sat up in a hospital bed. I looked around me, and I saw that the rest of the Hospital Wing was empty. No one was visiting me, and when I looked at my watch, I realised that they would all be at class. Lunch was due in ten minutes. I lay there, quite bored. Until lunch finally came, and voices got louder and louder as people approached the Hospital Wing.

"And anyway, who cares who did it? At least she's okay and Madam Pomfrey took care-Eloise!" I smiled weakly as Hermione ran up to me and started hugging me for all I was worth.

"Hermione! Can't. Breathe. Need. To. Breathe!" I stuttered, and she let go of me. That only gave time for Ron to grab me and hug me as well. After that, Ginny pushed him away and did the same actions. After all of them, Harry came and gave me a tight hug. Cute. They explained that Luna was at some important thing and Mia just… didn't want to see me. I felt so upset, knowing that my best friend went from bestie to twin sister who won't talk to me.

I was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing after much arguing with Madam Pomfrey. I ran to the common room to get some homework done, because I was told not to attend classes.

I slept dreamlessly, and woke up to a human alarm (Luna). "Get up! Get up!" I rolled over, and ended up falling off the bed. I asked for a few minutes, and quickly showered and dressed. What was so good today? I wracked my brain… oh! The second task! I added a scarf and beanie to my body and sped down the stairs and to a boat to the middle of the lake. I took a boat out, and stepped onto the lowest level of the seats. (A/N Think Goblet of Fire movie) But when I sat down, I saw something even someone as angry with the person didn't want to see.

"Mia!" I called, but the Giant Squid pulled her underwater. I ran to the side, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me in. "I don't care how many detentions you give me, professor." And I jumped in.

Cold water surrounded me, closing off my mind. I couldn't swim without goggles! And not in my full robes! I conjured up some goggles and fitted them on, and transfigured my robes to a swimsuit. I also got myself an air tank, and flippers. I swam as fast as I could to reach Mia and the Giant Squid.

I spotted the squid, watching Mia's face contort into pain, mixed with fear and struggles. I was about forty metres from them, when the Grindylows decided to attack me. I felt the scarring tentacles wrap themselves around me, all over me.

"HELP!" I called weakly, and everything went dim. Until I saw a figure.

"You fell for it, you dim-witted Slytherin scum. Now, I'll just go up and tell the others you didn't make it… while the Grindylows here do my dirty work. They know exactly what to do, I previously told them. But you, sister? You won't be able to do anything about it… especially when they take you to the mer-people." She grinned evilly, then swam to the surface.

The Grindylows started pulling me down into a hole. "Bottom… reach bottom, earthling. You shall not be resurfacing until you have done so!"

I started swimming down, down into the hole. Mia must have rigged something inside there. Sure enough, I found challenge when I felt water start pushing me backwards. I got through it, but something long and seaweedy grabbed my legs. More… living seaweed… grabbed my arms, and my waist. I struggled against it, but I couldn't break free. It pulled me down into a small, green, seaweed room. Made of seaweed. It placed me on a green seaweed table and I couldn't do anything when it bound my ankles and wrists. And then, the Polyjuice started wearing off. I flickered, until my true self came to life.

Damn it! I needed more Polyjuice. And I heard a voice. "Who are you? What have you done with Elo- oh my!" Draco. I flickered a bit more, then the Polyjuice wore off. "Harmony? Harmony Riddle?"


	7. Who is Harmony Riddle?

**Sawatika! (A bit of Thai since I'm in Thailand) I AM in Thailand, but I got sick and have to stay in bed all day, and my dad brought his laptop. So naturally, I'm writing Fan Fiction! YAY! So, less time waiting and more time reading for you! Another thing is that Anast… you reviewed as a guest. For all I know, it could be Mia instead. So PLEASE login when you review before I confirm that it is Mia. Thanks! And LITTLE MISS ANNOYING M&M THAT IS THE COLOUR BLUE! I have a response to your review. Your review? You. Are. Dead. My response? I know! XD Also, I have hardly any idea where this is going… and since it's been a hideously long wait a little kind bit maybe perhaps whatever… anyway, for that reason, I'm giving a special treat DOT DOT DOT Draco's POV at the start! EEEEEEEEEK! SO EXCITED TO WRITE IT! Okay, so, here we GOOOOOO!**

Chapter 7… I think. Maybe eight.

***Draco's POV***

"Harmony?" I asked, gulping. "Harmony Riddle?" I'd seen the Dark Lord's daughter in the Death Eater meetings, slinking behind her father. But I was told she was home-schooled. And she had looked like Eloise. And Professor Snape had been saying he was missing potion ingredients that made Polyjuice Potion. She turned around, her hair whipping in the water.

"Can you… can you get the Polyjuice Potion for me? Please, Draco? No one… no one can know. But it's okay for you to, because you are a Death Eater. The Polyjuice… it's under the bigger couch in the common room. Right in the centre, taped there. There are about fifty bottles. Please bring just one. It… It means a lot."

I nodded, not having much to say out of shock. I swam up to the surface, after having swam down when Eloise-no, Harmony, had not resurfaced. When I got up, that wretched Mia was telling everyone that her friend/sister hadn't made it. I made sure not to be seen, and swam the entire way to the shore.

Not even stumbling, I ran the whole way to the common room, muttering the password, then sprinting to the larger couch. I was thankful that no one else was there. I ripped a bottle of Polyjuice from the secret stash she had hidden so well, and proceeded to run back to the Black Lake.

I swam past the Grindylows, and found Harmony waiting for me. She had managed to perform a perfect bubble-mouth charm, something we weren't supposed to learn until sixth year. She looked up as I approached, her eyes lighting up when she saw my hand clutching the potion. I pushed it into her hand, and she undid the charm.

"Thanks," she said, and downed the potion, making a sour-lemon face. "Yuck!" she muttered. And she changed into Eloise.

"Harmony?"

"Eloise, when we aren't at meetings." She corrected.

"Okay, Eloise?" She nodded. "Let me take you up, okay?" she rolled her eyes, but swam slowly over to me. She was weak, for some unknown reason. But then, I saw the orange marks of Grindylow tentacles. I swam her up to the surface proudly.

"I've got her! She's alive!" I yelled, and tried my hardest not to smirk when Mia's horrified face turned my way. (A/N MIA I STILL LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE SUCH A GREAT FRIEND, BUT THIS IS PAYBACK FOR…I don't know. For something. For minecraft. AHH! It says it's not a word on my dad's laptop! *cries* anyway…)

I heard Eloise choke up water, and heaved her onto the stalls of seats, where many people cheered. "Thanks, Draco." I heard Eloise croak.

"Anytime, Eloise. Anytime." I said, then shot my amazing smirk over my shoulder to Mia.

***Mia's POV***

Malfoy smirked at me. At me! How he found Eloise I had no idea. But I smiled inwardly when I saw how weak she was-the Grindylows had attacked her well. I was delighted at that fact. But I knew I had to make a show out of her 'return'.

"Eloise! You're alive!" I squealed, and ran over to her. She pushed me away, and I tried to look horrified. She suddenly got a wave of energy, and stood up.

"How dare you even try to be civil with me? Do you really think I would brush all that off? That HURT!" She screeched, running at me. I didn't think she'd have a reaction like that. She pulled up her fist for a swing at me, but a caught her fist and locked her arm behind her back.

"That," I spat in her ear as she struggled, and because my new body and size gave me good strength, bigger than hers, she couldn't get away. "Was the point." She screamed, and I couldn't help putting my hands over my ears with the rest of the crowd.

Seizing the moment, she bolted from my grasp, running straight for the edge of the makeshift seating area. She put her hands over her head, still running, and dove off the edge, speed the same throughout the performance. She resurfaced a couple of metres away, taking a deep breath and going back under. Everyone stood in awe at the girl, and I felt the strong hatred towards her build up bigger inside me. Only one person moved, and that was after at least two minutes. It was Malfoy. He ran to the edge and dove in, and then I saw Eloise just out of the water. So he was going to follow her. I walked calmly back to my seat. Everyone stared at me. I looked at them with a what-did-I-do face. Dumbledore walked up to me, as calm as myself, and very, very politely gave me detention for the rest of the term.

***Eloise/Harmony's POV***

I ran towards my secret entrance to the Shrieking Shack, where my father would be. I had to tell him everything. I faltered, hearing my name in the distance. I stopped fully, and turned around. It was Draco. He ran towards me, hardly panting. I guess that's what Quidditch does to a guy. Not so much to a girl, like me or not. I didn't want him to bring up my true identity, because I had to get to my dad. He stopped in front of me, and opened his mouth to speak. I needed to distract him… but how? I thought of an idea, and smiled inwardly.

"Did you know that Cedric Diggory looks like Edward Cullen?" He frowned, and I ran off, laughing my head off. At least I said something that was true, even if it were to Muggles, and something that baffled him. I couldn't stop laughing, until I realised that dad wanted me next week. I felt so stupid. And I forgot that Draco was really fast, and I wasn't. He grabbed me from behind, scaring me heaps. I squealed, and he chuckled. I turned and poked my tongue out him. He pretended to look horrified and extremely offended at me, and I laughed at his obvious fake. No one else would know… well, other than Blaise and Theo, and his family, but no one else would know he was so sweet and funny.

"Now, who the hell is Edward Cullen?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't ask. Please. Do not ask." I said, grimacing. I was _not _going to have this conversation with him. It would just be too hard to make him understand. He grinned.

"Who is he?"

"He is someone from a Muggle book." I frowned. "Muggle books, actually. But anyway…"

"Who is he?" Draco demanded. I sighed.

"You're not going to let this rest, are you?" He shook his head, and grinned wider. "I'll tell you, if you read the books afterwards." His grin flickered, but held up. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'll read these books with the mysterious Edward Cullen in them once you tell me who he is. And how he looks like Diggory."

"Exactly the same as Cedric Diggory, actually. Just a vampire version…" Draco lost the grin, horror and fear forming on his face. It took me a second to realise it was mock fear.

"It's not scary, is it?" he asked, pretending to be timid. I shook my head and smiled. "Good," he said, then started grinning again. I rolled my eyes. He picked me up and carried me all the way to the common room.

I frowned at him. "We aren't going to watch the second task?" He shook his head. "But then, when Cedric came up, you could see him, then the book covers and see how Edward Cullen he is."

"Trust me; I can remember what Diggory looks like." I shrugged, then ran up to my dorm to fetch my copy of the Twilight saga. The first one was the original, but the other three had pictures of the actors and actress on the front. I was still a bit less than halfway through Breaking Dawn, so I didn't bring that down. I showed Draco the covers, and he pointed Edward out easily. I then proceeded to tell him how in the Muggle world, they made movies of the books and the Harry Potter story, and how I had changed that, but how the same man played Edward and Cedric. The most confusing, irritating, frustrating and complicated hour of my life. Officially.

**OKAY! So this chapter is a smidge longer. I was wondering, did I overdo the Twilight part? Put too much in? TELL ME, PLEASE! I am literally still a bit less than halfway through Breaking Dawn, so I would really like to know if I'm overdoing it, 'cause I'm kind of always thinking about. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, since it was such a long wait. Please don't give up on me! I just got home, and my dad had to send it to me so I could finish it and stuff… sorry for the wait. But it's here now. Smiles and cookies to all my reviewers! And please don't read the Blue M&M's reviews… she's put a spoiler in one. A spoiler for the VERY end of this story. Kup-koon-ka! (Thank you!) Lagonka! (Goodbye) **


	8. Detention and Discovery

**Hello again! I'm back and healthy. I hope you enjoy this chappie, and please review anything that you want me to add, change, take out, whatever. And what you think too, I guess. Thanks to my one faithful reviewer. **

Chapter EIGHT

***Mia's POV***

I couldn't believe that girl. Walked away-no, swam away, as if nothing ever happened. And I detention with Snape for the rest of the term. In the gloomy, horrible, lonely, Slytherin-infested dungeons. And two Ferrets were Slytherins.

It was a few weeks after the Second Task-Harry had immediately taken Fleur's sister, winning the task. Then was Cedric Diggory, then Viktor Krum. Fleur was last…

I grumpily trudged to the Potion's classroom, then through to Snape's office. I silently slipped into the chair across from the slimy git and crossed my arms.

"What today, _professor_?" I scowled, emphasising professor as if he were only a student, pretending he had the authority. He glowered.

"I was going to make you clean my spare cauldrons again, but for that remark…I'll do it myself. Or give it to my next detention." His face contorted into what seemed to be a retarded smile. I realised it was a smirk. "You, child, will clean out my entire Ingredients Cupboard…not my personal one, the one with spares for students…the bigger one." He lost his smirk and glared his infamous glare at me. "Well, get to work!" He stalked off to somewhere, probably another dungeon where he lived, and I slowly stood. I wasn't allowed to bring my wand to detention, so it was all done by hand. Snape had left a few rags, a ladder, and some hot water with soap in it for me. I got to work, thinking about how many more detentions Snape had. As far as I was concerned, it was just me.

I was glad that the Ingredients Cupboard was close to the dungeon hall, because I heard some stupid Slytherin chatter that was so stupid it was funny. I sighed as I heard a conversation from Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Millicent Bulstrode.

It was Greengrass first. "I heard that Slytherin…Mia, is it? Yeah, her, well, she is apparently going out with-!"

"Potter. How amazingly _lovely _to see you!" Parkinson said, sarcasm dripping off her Pug-face.

"Go away Parkinson, I have detention."

"Ooh! What did the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die-for-God's-sake do this time?" Bulstrode taunted.

I heard someone shove another, an "ow" and a pair of feet walking into the Potions classroom.

"Potter. For your detention, you will clean my spare cauldrons, as my other student in detention is doing what I had planned for you."

"Yes, professor."

"They're in the Ingredients Cupboard. Not mine, the student one."

"Yes, professor."

I heard approaching footsteps. Click, clack, click, clack, clickeddy, clack. "Mia? Mia!" cried Harry, pulling me to him. "So you're the other 'student in detention', huh?" I nodded, smiling over his shoulder. I broke the hug and told him to get the cauldrons… I could hear Snape strutting over, probably to take points off our houses.

He took the cauldrons and slumped out before Snape reached us.

And that was the most interesting detention. But afterwards was better or worse…

I was in the Gryffindor common room, doing homework with Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Ginny hated me… 'cause I apparently stole her man. But seriously, everyone knew Harry was mine.

"Mia, I have to tell you something, in private." Ginny.

"Ok Ginny."

She took me to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and stopped. "This is very important," she said. "Guard this secret with your life." I nodded, knowing that if it was ridiculous, I would just tell people. It was Ginny. Neither of us liked each other.

"Okay," she started. She stopped, thinking out her words and laying them out in an understandable way. "Eloise… she's got a different name."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I overheard her and Malfoy talking in the Owlery when I went past after Astronomy, and he called her Harmony-Eloise. Like she has two names."

"Harmony." I repeated. "Harmony…"

***Harmony's POV***

I walked into the Owlery, ready to send off my father his monthly report on what was happening at Hogwarts. It had everything about the Second Task… I knew he would be furious but I needed him not to do anything yet, and how Mia had detention for the rest of the term anyway.

"Draco, are you sure we should tell him e_verything_ Mia did?" I asked my lovely Draco, his grey eyes glistening in the moonlight, exactly like mine. I loved how our eyes were the same.

"Of course, Harmony-Eloise."

"Just call me Eloise at Hogwarts, ok?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course, madam." He said, in a posh voice. I playfully slapped his arm. "Why you little-!"

I squealed as he reached for me, but I dodged. I started running, running, and sprinting. And sprinting. And running. And so on. But I eventually got to the Slytherin common room, and hissed the password, sounding just like the snake in the portrait that asked for it. "Salazar!" came my hiss, and I ran in, Draco following after about ten seconds. By then, I had bounded up to my dorm. Boys weren't allowed in the GIRL dorms.

"ELOISE! OPEN UP THIS INSTANT!" Oh-oh. That wasn't Draco. That was…

"Go away Blaise!"

"But he's going (smack) to try to (smack) kick or punch (smack) the door down! (smack)" Oh dear.

"Okay, whatever." I went to the door and opened it slightly. Sure enough, Blaise was holding a struggling Draco back. I opened it all the way, but ever so slowly. Blaise finally had to let go of Draco, and he ran towards me, grabbed me, and wrestled me to the ground.

"Don't do that again, cheeky!" he said… and did the most childish thing ever. He started to tickle me.

"What the hell, Draco? AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Draco tickled me for what seemed to be hours, but was only about ten minutes. When he finally stopped, he said.

"Bed time, missy." I groaned, but he carried me into the GIRL dorm and lay me down. Good thing I had already brushed me teeth. I grabbed my nightdress from under my silver and green pillows, and quickly changed. Draco kissed my forehead and left me alone.

I was super embarrassed. I had screamed and squealed the entire time, and Draco had let Blaise, Theo, and even Crabbe and Goyle watch us. They all laughed.

I crossed my arms over the green sheets, my silver nightdress rubbing me nicely. "I'll get you tomorrow…" I said.

But that wasn't going to be fulfilled, as my Mark seared on my arm. I heard no other groans, for I was the only female Death Eater that was underage. I knew that the boys would be getting dressed now, so I grabbed a green long-sleeved top, a silver skirt, green leggings, and silver flats. I then got on my shiny black broomstick. I flew to the Shrieking Shack, where Cissi and Bella were. Draco, Theo, and Blaise arrived shortly after that, and Bella and Cissi Apparated us to Riddle Mansion in Little Hangleton.

"Harmony!" Tom cried, and we rushed to each other, squeezing tightly.

"Daddy!" I cried back, because he loved that.

"Harmony!" came another voice.

"Mummy!" I just loved my mum… but who wouldn't love Duvessa Riddle? Her name meant dark beauty. And so true it was. She was dark-wife of Tom Riddle, The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. And just plain beautiful. With long, sleek, dark hair, green eyes that sparkled like emeralds, and a tall frame. I got her hair, and dad's eyes. His awesome, silvery grey eyes.

Then I heard noises. I looked past my parents, and saw two girls gagged, bound, and shoved in a corner. I smirked. "So you finally got Weaselette, eh? Oh and who's that with her? Oh my god!"

**Fin. **

**JUST JOKING! It doesn't end there. Well, the chapter does. Not the story. I really like reviews, guys. Cookies to anyone who reviewed. And also, sorry Miranda… I love your suggestion but no way. Even if I AM Team Edward. Who IS winning. And I'm getting off topic. Okay, BYEEEEE!**


	9. I Want it Curly, Not Straight!

**Hey guys, I'm back (after forever). OMG! IT'S BEEN FOREVER! But I'm back now! Also, if you wanted to know what inspires me… I want to tell you, but won't waste your time if you don't want to hear it, but review or PM me and I'll either PM you or if you're on guest then I'll say that it is "for you". But anyway, onward! I now bring you…**

_**The ninth Chapter of WWITMS**_

LAST TIME

***Harmony's POV***

Then I heard noises. I looked past my parents, and saw two girls gagged, bound, and shoved in a corner. I smirked. "So you finally got Weaselette, eh? Oh and who's that with her? Oh my god!"

NOW

***Mia's POV***

I sat there with Ginny, watching the rotten girl before me. For some reason, Death Eaters had surrounded us suddenly just a few hours ago. I remember the conversation with Ginny.

_Flashback_

"_This is very important," she said. "Guard this secret with your life." I nodded, knowing that if it was ridiculous, I would just tell people. It was Ginny. Neither of us liked each other._

"_Okay," she started. She stopped, thinking out her words and laying them out in an understandable way. "Eloise… she's got a different name."_

_I frowned. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I overheard her and Malfoy talking in the Owlery when I went past after Astronomy, and he called her Harmony-Eloise. Like she has two names."_

"_Harmony." I repeated. "Harmony…" I thought I remembered Voldy having a daughter from Eloise when we were supposedly "Muggles". But she said it was in a FanFiction or something. "Harmony…Riddle. Harmony Riddle. That seems familiar."_

_End flashback_

Of course! It was the name! I watched the scene unfold. Voldemort was there, and he had greeted Eloise like a daughter. And he called her 'Harmony'.

"Harmony!" Voldy cried, and the two pieces of filth embraced.

"Daddy!" The little ferret squealed.

"Harmony!" came the cry of the third piece of filth in the family…if you could call it that. The stupid mother of little ferret-girl stepped forward from the shadows.

"Mummy!" The same ferret yelled.

Ginny struggled, made a groan, and sighed. The young head twirled and saw us.

She smirked. "So you finally got Weaselette, eh? Oh, and who's that with her? OH MY GOD!" The filthy little ferret snarled at me. "It's you." She said plainly. I nodded my head and scowled.

She turned back to her stupid parents, her eyes singling down on her father's. "Daddy? What will we do with _her_?"

"We, sadly, will get caught if we keep them much longer. We will release them with a memory charm about you being my daughter, and our home, and this trip. They will think they were lost in Hogsmeade because they snuck out. Sorry, sweetheart. But next time…you can do the honours. But only when we attack the school, okay?"

Eloise-no, Slytherin-no, my sister-no, Harmony-_no, _Riddle pouted. It took me a few thoughts to work out who she really was.

I couldn't believe those awful people. A wand flicked in my direction, and Ginny and I could speak.

"I can't believe you people! YOU! VOLDEMORT! Yes, I will say it! Being all nice to my sister even though you are such a heartless person! I mean, who does that? You are just a big, overrated, brainless sna-!" Ginny tapped me on the shoulder, and pointed to Riddle kid and Riddle mother. They were fuming. If looks could kill, I would be dead within a millionth of a second.

"Mum, take off the glamour, please." Riddle junior said, not taking her eyes off me until the final word, where she and her mother both looked at each other from their glares at me. They both looked away, and her mother nodded.

"Of course, darling." And flicked her wand, still glaring daggers into my face.

The littlest Riddle transformed.

Her eyes were a sparkling, brilliant green, like her mother's. She had Voldy's eyes when she had the glamour. The hair atop her head was long and straight. It was blacker than even Harry's hair. She was, I had to admit, beautiful. "Mum!" She groaned. "You know I don't like my hair straight!"

"But Harmony, it's so much neater than your normal hair!"

"But I don't want to be neat! I want to be me!"

"Fine." Her mother grumbled, and fixed her hair. It was now in soft curls. A sudden wind passed through and her hair blew in her face.

"Let's get these kids away, back to school." Voldemort murmured, and then they cast the charm on Ginny and I.

***Harmony's POV***

Daddy charmed the wretched girls, and took them back to school. Mum said she would let me stay home a few days. Daddy sent the Death Eaters away, but let Draco stay. That made me happy.

I skipped downstairs to get a drink, thinking about Mia. We had used to be best friends! And it technically was all her fault…just stopping being nice. I poured some water and gulped it down. Today I would be going back to school. I flicked my black, curly-ish hair over my shoulder, and went upstairs to pack.

Of course, I could use magic, for it was during the school year. The packing took about twenty seconds, and I hurried downstairs. I sighed as mum put on the stupid glamour. My beautiful hair…all hidden in a glamour.

Mum side-Apparated me to outside the boundary of school. I hugged her goodbye, and thought of the excuse I had decided on. I walked the rest of the way to school, making myself more dishevelled before I could be seen.

"Whoa-what happened to you?" Weasel asked, as he was the first person to see me. Urgh-the filth.

"Long story," I muttered. "Let's just get inside." We walked silently to the castle, ignoring curious glances from students. When we approached the castle, Weasel took me straight to Dumbledork's office.

"Professor, she just came in to school like this. She said it's a long story-I'm sure will understand, if you listen. I haven't heard the story but I think it's important to stopping the Death Eaters and Voldemort and the rest of those foul people so I think you should listen and-,"

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledork said, putting his hand up. "Please leave. She has a story to tell."

Weasel nodded quickly, and left.

"Well Dumbledore, you see, it was the Death Eaters. They are going to attack a week from the Yule Ball."

**We, of course, know this is a lie. But won't it be fun to read them get all worked up? Reviews are favoured, and you guys are in luck-I already started the next chapter! See ya!**

**-E. Malfoy**


	10. Jelly Beans are my Life

**Hey guys, I'm back, again after a bit too long of a wait. I love people who review, even if it's only one review. I hate people who read but don't review… it breaks my heart. Also, if you wanted to know what inspires me… I want to tell you, but won't waste your time if you don't want to hear it, but review or PM me and I'll either PM you or if you're on guest then I'll say that it is "for you". Also, I have to thank a school friend for the inspiration for this long-awaited chapter. The inspiring thing? "Jelly beans are my life." But anyway, onward! I now bring you…**

Chappie 12! TWELVE!

***Mia's POV***

"Jelly beans are my life."

"What?" I asked.

"Jelly beans are my life." Ron repeated.

"That's nice..." I replied, unsure of what he was really doing.

"Weasley, get to work." Snape ordered, and his hand shoved Ron's head.

Ron got back to his essay, and started whispering to Harry about the Yule Ball. Ron had no one to go with, poor thing. That was one thing I hadn't told the others about, though they bugged me about it constantly.

"Mia!" Ron groaned in my ear. "Who am I going with?" I smirked to myself. I immediately stopped when I realised what I was doing.

"Not telling." I said, face blank.

"Mia! Just tell us already!" Hermione said gruffly, finishing her essay up. She gave it to Snape and sat back down to organise her things before leaving.

"Fine. But only yours…you're angry. Harry, Ron, don't make any fuss. But in the books, 'Mione, you went with…Viktor Krum." Hermione smiled, and strode out of the room happily.

"Jelly beans are my life, still. But now, more than ever." Ron growled and shoved his essay into Snape's hands, grabbed his stuff, and stalked out of the room. I really wanted to slap my face and whisper 'facepalm', but it was something Riddle junior said. Hang on…how did I know that? Riddle junior? I thought back a while, and memories came back to me. I smirked, but stopped quickly. I grinned widely.

"Mia? What's so good?" I looked at Harry, still grinning.

"I know Voldemort's most important and well-kept secret. And I'm telling Dumbledore." Then I left to tell little Miss Riddle my plan.

Dumbledore waited till I'd finished my story, then dismissed me. I left to go and see when the next Hogsmeade visit was, so I could get my dress and get dad to put a special charm on it. A charm to get back at Mia. And I saw her just as I was thinking up the charm.

"Hey, sister. What's up?" I said casually. I really wanted to get her friendship back so I could get into Potter's plans. Since Mia had told him what his plans were, and I then got the Dark Mark so she was certain I would blab them to other Death Eaters, she made him change the plans, so I had no idea of them. And I needed to know them.

She scowled as hard as her face would let her, and I swore her muscles were totally worn out in three seconds' time. "None of your business, Riddle." I stopped smiling. I stopped blinking. I stopped breathing.

I was going to be in so much trouble.

***Ages Later, at the Yule Ball***Mia's POV***

I smoothed over my dress with my extremely sweaty hands. I was nervous. Would Harry like my dress? And I knew I had to dance first with him, but I let him be told like in the books. He had no idea, and I liked it that way.

My dress was a bright blue to match my eyes and it stopped just above my knees. It was simple-no pattern or design. I loved it.

I finally walked down the stairs of Ravenclaw tower and peeked outside the common room. Harry and Ron were waiting there-Ron for Luna, Harry for me. Harry was wearing the same dress robes as described in the books, and Ron's were exact as to my imagination.

I wanted to run down to Harry but it would be silly and ruin the moment. 'Who cares?' I thought, and ran straight towards him, blue heels clacking as I went.

For a moment I forgot about the Riddles, and that I was meant to tell him that night. I forgot about the curses that followed me telling the youngest one that I would tell Dumbledore. I didn't, in case that girl did anything worse. But I was going to tell Harry.

Luna came down after me, and the four of us walked towards the great hall. Viktor Krum was standing down the steps and was waiting for Hermione. I silently thought good wishes for her, knowing Ron.

The first half of the ball was just dancing with Harry at the start, then sitting down lazily and eating crackers with dip. Harry went to get us a drink each and I was about to close my eyes when punch made contact with my body. Not just a bit, though. About half of the huge bowl of punch. I then heard laughter and I screamed with rage.

My dress was surely ruined. It was completely and utterly coated with punch and it was read punch-the punch that stains within a millisecond.

***Eloise's POV***

She screamed with rage but I still laughed. Oh god, she was still going to be fun. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I had made it look innocent to all watching.

"I'm sorry, Mia! Little slip over this spilt punch and my arm went a-waving! I'm sorry for laughing-I really am. I couldn't help it. Soz, sister!"

She pulled out her wand, still covered in the red liquid, and said something I wasn't quick enough to block. She paralysed my entire body and she asked Ron to carry me to the stage-everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching the scene.

She came up on stage after Ron had stood me against a wall and she made a screen appear. She also made a little camera appear, and filmed with it, so it came up on the screen. She lifted my sleeve and showed the whole hall my Dark Mark. She also started talking.

"There has been rumours from Professor Snape that Voldemort," –people cringed- "has a daughter. A daughter with a certain tattoo on her right shoulder, hidden with a concealment charm. Am I correct, Professor?"

"You are correct, Miss Slytherin."

"And correct me if I'm wrong professor, but it is a tattoo of a snake coiling around an 'R'- the Riddle crest?"

"No correction needed."

She turned me around, and ripped off the right sleeve of my dress. It was worth a few hundred galleons-darkish green and floor length. Emerald clasps at the back and emeralds around the waist and at the bottom of the dress, actual emeralds. It had long sleeves, with emeralds at the wrist. And she ripped off a shoulder, where there happened to be emeralds around the neck, so she ripped three off. I wanted to hex her badly, and I wanted to do it well. But I was still paralysed.

I could see that Draco and his friends were looking worried for me. But what Death Eater _wouldn't_ be worried for their lord's _daughter? _I tried to look at them as if saying 'no' but I was pretty sure I failed.

Mia (A/N just randomly, I'm listening to My Heart Will Go On from Titanic) showed the audience my tattoo. I heard her gasp happily, and I saw a triumphant smirk on her face that she immediately wiped off, remembering Draco's infamous 'thing'. I guessed she was surprised I didn't have my tattoo covered with a spell.

"And there it is, students. The daughter of Lord Voldemort!" She called me an it. She was going to really get it when this little performance was over. I snarled at her.


	11. (It's been ages) Truths and Lies

**OH MY GOSH! Yeah, so it's only been about 6 months since I updated. I'm proud to say that after moving into Senior School, I have recovered enough and have an amount of homework small enough to UPDATE THIS STORY. You will also notice that the blurb has changed. This is due to the fact that I had my birthday and now I am TWELVE so I changed it to be a bit better. ANYWAY, ONWARDS MY FRIENDS.**

Chapter e-eleven!

***Harmony's POV*** **(A/N: I wrote most of this in December, but I just finished it.)**

She couldn't be believed! I couldn't let her be. The paralysing spell effects had worn off by now. "Where's the proof, sister dear?" I looked around at the crowd. I then spoke to them. "I demand you see reason! This girl has been out to get me ever since the house change! She went from being my bestest -excuse my immature language- friend, to an awfully competitive enemy! All because she doesn't like my house! And it's not fair that I should be given that label of distrust and cruelty because the rest of my house does! You don't know-there are some really lovely Slytherins in this school," I looked at my secret friend Blaise Zabini, one of the nicest Slytherins in existence. "But you don't know about them because you don't give them a chance to show you their personalities! How would you like to be treated like that, like a dirty, rotten snitch filled with only cruel thoughts, when really you just want to help others? This is how I feel and I am sick of it. Sick of being avoided and targeted with rude comments because my house has that reputation. This needs to stop! It is an absolutely terrible feeling." I was standing at the front centre point of the stage and was saying my speech confidently to everyone at the Yule Ball. By now they'd all realised that no one was attacking them. (A/N look back a couple of chapters at chapter nine and at the ending if you're confused). I breathed, making a deliberate pause. "Who says you-know-who even has a daughter? Or son? There is no proof, and for your information, this tattoo happens to be of a hippogriff! She edited it with the camera to show my tattoo as something different!" I flicked my shoulder over grabbed the camera from Mia and pointed it in the tattoo's direction. Sure enough, on the screen, a picture of a hippogriff was visible, not the Riddle crest. I was too engrossed in what I was doing to notice Mia's sly footsteps behind me. I turned around just as her fist came flying in the same direction, and she knocked me out cold. But she had no chance in undoing the tattoo's new concealment charm-only the producer could, AKA me.

I woke on the stage a few seconds later, and Mia had only walked to the front of the stage. I pretended I was still unconscious. "Voldemort's daughter is this girl!" she cried loudly, then ran off the stage to the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die-already, who hugged her comfortingly. I knew she had cursed me when I felt myself being knocked into unconsciousness again by an invisible mullet.

***Mia's POV***

Malfoy and Zabini and Nott ran to the stage to their precious Riddle heir. Zabini lifted her top half carefully and Nott did the same for her bottom half, while Malfoy charged towards Harry and I, fury and worry etched into his features, as if drawn on in permanent marker. He could hardy speak, he was so infuriated. "Keep away from her, skunk. Just…stay…away!" He then ran back to his friends and helped the carry Riddle jr. to the hospital wing. He called me a skunk. A SKUNK!

***Harmony's POV***

I woke with a headache to see Draco sitting next to me, holding one of my hands and rubbing soothing circles on it. I thought it was more to sooth him, since I was sleeping. He hadn't noticed I was awake, and I wanted that to change.

"Draco," I croaked, surprised at my own lack of proper speech abilities. He looked down at me and smiled wearily.

***Mia's POV***

I sat down at the desk in front of me, waiting for Potions to start. We were going to be getting new partners for a project- making a potion of you and your partner's choice. It also came with an essay. The only problem was that we were to be partnered with someone from the other house. And _hurrah_, Potions just happens to be the one class we share with Slytherins.

I was seated next to Luna Lovegood and Snape walked briskly past us. I looked over at Malfoy and his friends. Messing about as usual. Oh well, at least they'd be better than_ her_. And speaking of the devil, I couldn't see her. She had well recovered from my amazing spell that was supposed to last a few weeks, with a hidden counter-curse, but obviously the curse had already been used as Madam Pomfrey had used the counter-curse to prevent my amazingness get any more amazing.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall come; she walked into the classroom just as Snape reached the front and slid into a seat-like she had been there the past few minutes like everyone else.

"Straight to it." Snape said simply, his icy voice penetrating every small spore of warmth-ishness in the room. Everyone leaned forwards a little to hear their partners.

"Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood." He said. Luna got up to sit next to him. I felt sorry for her. "Mia Slytherin, Eloise Slytherin." Far out. I just _had_ to be partnered to her. I didn't listen to any more of what Snape said, because I was too angry to pay attention. Little Miss I'm-so-perfect-'cause-Voldie's-my-dad sat next to me, an eerie smile on her face. Great. This was going to be one hell of a project.

***Harmony's POV***

"Mia Slytherin, Eloise Slytherin." Oh yeah. What good luck. Well, at least I got someone who will actually let me do an _interesting_ potion, not some beginner who can hardly to basic potions. I walked over to her table and sat down next to her little glare and smiled as strangely as I could back to her.

I wanted her to forget this thing with me being who I was. I wanted to set someone up and make her remember how it used to be-how my Muggle self would usually act. I wanted her to be tricked into thinking I was really her sister and that she had been accusing me of something fake, so she would be sorry and would welcome me back with open arms. And all I had to do was convince her to make a mind-controlling potion.

It would give the person who gave it to the drinker a moment to think in their mind what they wanted the drinker to believe, and forever more, they would believe so. Nothing could possible change their mind. I had researched this potion a lot, and there was no known cure. But it had never been used for bad before, so there was no need for it.

***Mia's POV***

She asked to make a mind-controlling potion. It was the highest grading potions-if we got it right we would be the top pair in Slytherin and Ravenclaw-the whole 4th year ranking if no one in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff did it. For once, I hoped Hermione Granger got a really bad partner.

I, of course, said yes to Riddle's suggestion. This could get us higher than HERMIONE GRANGER!

It was time to test our potions. Three weeks after our project was given, it was ending. And to be honest, I actually kind of enjoyed working with Riddle. Our essays were already handed in.

She was to test it on me first, Snape's orders. She drank a vial of it, then stared into my eyes. I felt drowsy, and everything went black for a second. Then images started playing.

It was of Voldemort himself, and Death Eaters forcing her down with curses. He was saying that now she was Slytherin she must become a Death Eater. He was using some dark curses to burn the Dark Mark to her skin and she was screaming, crying, even.

**(A/N: this is where I started in 2013.)** "You will act like you are pretending to not be my daughter when you actually are, even though you may not want to. You will act as my spy and I will take nothing else. Understood?"

"B-but…" She was cut off by the yell of the Cruciatus Curse and screamed so loudly I had to clasp my hands over my ears.

A new scene unfolded. Voldemort stood in front of **(A/N: lol just wondered to myself: since when was I called Harmony? And had to read half my story to remember) **Harmony, glaring down at her. It must have been recently, because she was in her Emerald dress, torn and wrecked. Her hair was all messed up and her eyes glistened in the moonlight coming through a large window. She was sitting on the window seat, tears slowly journeying down her face.

"You failed me. Again. This is the final time, Harmony." Voldemort spoke cruelly, like a cold, sharp stone scraping against my neck. He left quickly, and Harmony buried her head in her hands, sobbing hysterically. Her hair fell out, but she didn't care. A time lapse of the memory played, showing very fast crying. It lasted for a few minutes, meaning she would have sat there crying for hours.

"_This is the truth. There are no charms. Help me. You must not tell anyone of this, or V-Voldemort will kill me. Help." _Harmony's voice pleaded, then I felt a strange sensation, and opened my eyes.

I was back in the real world. Harmony was standing in front of me, showing me a nervous, sad and slightly embarrassed smile.

"Excellent work, girls." Snape's icy voice said, showing no emotion or pride. "Now, you try it on her, Mia."

I drank the potion, knowing exactly what I was going to show her. I fixed my gaze on her, and she flinched slightly. I played the most important memory of my life to her first.


End file.
